After the Storm
by BortFanGirl1
Summary: "Hey Rainbow, remember when you asked me if I didn't like the gloomy weather?" "Yeah?" Rainbow Dash answered while walking up to Pinkie. "Well you were right, I never really like the gloomy weather, but like most things in life, there is always something beautiful to overcome the dark times," Pinkie Pie said quietly but still with a happy tone. PLEASE REVIEW!


**This is my first PinkieDash fanfic and I don't find it that bad. Especially considering the fact that I had no sleep while writing this. Hope you enjoy, PLEASE review. It always makes my day :)**

Inside Ponyville's most known bakery and sweets shop, Sugar Cube Corner, an energetic, fun, and sweet pink pony with three balloons on her flank was inside. This pony was none other than the party pony herself: Pinkie Pie! While humming to herself, Pinkie was baking all sorts of different pastries such as cupcakes, cakes, muffins, and cookies. With the Cakes gone, she pretty much ran the shop for the day. With the cakes, cookies, and muffins being done, she decided to bake the cupcakes. While she put the tray of cupcake batter inside the oven, she looked at the time and noticed that it was five minutes to one-o-clock in the afternoon.

"Oh shoot!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "I'm going to be late!"

She quickly raced upstaires to her bedroom and grabbed a small trampeline and raced back downstaires. She walked up to the front door of the shop and changed the sign to "Be back soon" and ran out the door with her tail wrapped around the trampeline while she was running.

One-O-Clock in the afternoon: The time of day where Pinkie Pie grabs a trampeline, balloons, or pretty much anything she can get a hold of that can make her fly up to the clouds and see her sky blue pegasus friend with the rainbow mane, Rainbow Dash.

"Almost there," Pinkie Pie said to herself while running and looking up at the clouds where Rainbow Dash's home was. Suddenly she bumped into someone and landed on the ground with a loud thump. She didn't even look to see who the pony was, there were too many birds and stars floating around her head.

"Oh, Pinkie...right on time," said Rainbow Dash quickly glancing at the watch that "magically" appeared on her right hoof. She reached her left hoof out to help her friend up. Pinkie Pie grabbed her hoof and got back up. She shook her head and saw the pony who bumped into her and gave a big smile revealing all of her teeth and gave the pegasus a big hug.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie...you're...crushing...me," Rainbow Dash stated with her eye balls almost bulging out of her sockets.

Pinkie Pie gave one last big hug and put her down. "Sorry Rainbow, I am just so happy to see you!" Pinkie squeeled loudley.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her neck and back from the big hug and groaned, "That's what you always say. You see me every day."

"I know, but it's because I am always happy to see you!" Pinkie Pie replied while bouncing all around her friend. She then stopped bouncing and asked, "Hey, why are you down here anyway?"

"I was just on my way to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to Scootaloo. She is having a sleepover with Applebloom," Rainbow Dash answered with a long yawn.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Pinkie Pie asked going closer to Rainbow Dash with a big and excited smile.

Rainbow Dash groaned again, "Well, to be honest, I didn't get much sleep last night because I was practising my newest moves for the Wonderbolts and..."

"New moves for the Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash, don't be silly! You don't need to practise new moves for them, they already made you a leader when you went to the Wonderbolt Academy, they already know you are one of the best flyers in all Equestria! If you ask me, you ARE the best flyer in all of Equestria! No, in all of the planet! No, in all of the galaxy! No, in all of everything!" Pinkie Pie interrupted while bouncing up and down again.

Rainbow Dash blushed a little and said, "Umm...thanks Pinkie. Although I already know that though, considering, well...I am awesome." She then closed her eyes and smiled in pride.

Pinkie Pie giggled and did a little snort. Then she changed her tone to more relaxed as she asked, "So, why were you going to talk to Scootaloo?"

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and chuckled, "Oh right, I almost forgot. Well, since I didn't get much sleep last night, I am not exactly that active, and I promised Scootaloo last week that I was going to show her some awesome moves today, but I can't. So I have to tell her that we will have to change it to some other time. I don't want to disapoint her though."

As soon as Rainbow Dash finished her sentence, she felt a couple of rain drops pour on her head. She looked up and noticed the sky was dark gray and she saw some lightning not too far away.

"It's raining!" Pinkie Pie pointed out while pointing to the sky.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. Wait a minute...that's perfect!"

"It is?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion.

"Yeah! I forgot that the pegasus ponies were planning on making it storm for a bit today. Since it is storming, Scootaloo and I can't hang out today, that way I won't make it seem bad by changing the plans myself," Rainbow Dash explained with a smile while she was still looking up at the sky.

Suddenly the thunder was getting louder and louder, Rainbow Dash noticed this and said nervously, "Umm, I think we better go somewhere safe while this storm is going on."

"Come with me to Sugar Cube Corner! I have to put the cupcakes out of the oven soon anyways," said Pinkie Pie while putting the trampeline back in her tail.

Rainbow Dash nodded and ran behind her towards the shop.

Pinkie quickly opened the door and ran in along with Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie shook her mane to get rid of the water, then she tossed her trampeline to the side. She turned to look at Rainbow Dash, and stared in amazement as she saw her shake her mane to get rid of the water also. When the water was all gone, the rainbow colors on her mane seemed to sparkle like water does in the sunlight. Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up as she stared at her friend. Rainbow Dash noticed this and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked almost frightened and confused.

Applejack may have represented the element of honesty, but Pinkie Pie herself was a very honest pony as well. So she simply said in her normal happy and loud voice, "The water in your mane made it sparkle, it was beautiful!"

Rainbow Dash was not expecting that, she looked at her party friend and her cheeks became flustered without herself knowing.

The two ponies just stood their akwardly trying to get off topic.

"So," began Rainbow Dash. "You must be pretty upset about the weather huh?"

"Why?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently while she looked inside the oven to see how the cupcakes were coming along.

"You know, it's gray and gloomy, and there is not that many ponies around for you to hang out with," Rainbow Dash stated while walking around the shop.

"That's not true, I have you here right?" Pinkie Pie asked while walking up to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I guess that true. You must not like the grayness outside though," Rainbow Dash added as she looked out the window to see the wind blowing against the leaves outside.

Pinkie Pie decided to look out the window too and said quietly, "Well actually..."

"Hey, this place seems quieter than usual," Rainbow Dash interrupted as she looked away from the window and around the shop again. "Aren't the Cakes here?"

"Nope, their making a big delivery today in Canterlot. It's for a wedding," Pinkie Pie replied, not all minding that Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

"What about the babies?" Rainbow Dash almost frightened. "Aren't you watching them?

"Hehe, no silly! I can't leave if there were two babies here," Pinkie Pie giggled. "Fluttershy offered to watch Pumpkin and Pound Cake today."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relif.

"Hey, while you are here, want to play a game? Please say Bingo," Pinkie Pie asked, whispering the last sentence to herself.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes but smiled knowing what Pinkie Pie whispered and offered, "Sure, how about Bingo?"

Pinkie Pie jumped in the air in excitement and ran upstaires to her bedroom again to get the game. She put the box in the middle of her and Rainbow Dash and put everything into place.

After almost half an hour of laughing and playing, Pinkie Pie placed a small piece of paper on the the last number of the first row of her card vertically. "I won!" Pinkie Pie cheered putting her arms in the air.

Rainbow Dash lowered her head in defeat. "Awwww, can't believe you beat me." Surprizenly, she found herself not that upset about losing. Usually when she plays games with ponies, even with most of her friends, it always get competive, but she actually was just happy about having fun while playing the game and winning some rounds.

Pinkie Pie noticed Rainbow Dash barely saying anything and she asked with concern, "Are you upset that I beat you Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but chuckle, "Actually, no. I am just having so much fun with you." She then smiled at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie smiled back with her eyes closed.

"Hey, I think the storm stopped," Pinkie Pie mentioned while walking up to the window to make sure. Suddenly while looking outside, she gave a big smile. "Hey Rainbow, remember when you asked me if I didn't like the gloomy weather?"

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash answered while walking up to Pinkie.

"Well you were right, I never really like the gloomy weather, but like most things in life, there is always something beautiful to overcome the dark times," Pinkie Pie said quietly but still with a happy tone.

Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks, which was just beside Pinkie. She never heard her talk this way before. "W-What do you mean?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and pointed outside the window. Rainbow Dash looked to the direction she was pointing and noticed a big and bright rainbow covering most of the sky. Rainbow Dash just kept staring at the sky, didn't really know what to say.

"Big storms may seem scary, gloomy, and sad, but sometimes a bright and colorful rainbow appears right after, so it brings something beautiful right after," Pinkie Pie continued. "I realized that when I was an itty bitty little filly. Everything was so boring and sad for me, but as soon as I saw your Sonic Rainboom, it made me want to spread smiles everywhere."

Rainbow Dash still stared at the pink pony, she was still in shock from the way Pinkie was talking to her.

Pinkie Pie finally looked away from the window and looked to Rainbow Dash, changing her voice back to her usual perky and care free self, "You made me Pinkie Pie! Isn't that kinda weird?" She then giggled.

Rainbow Dash stood there not moving a muscle, nor blinking. "Umm...cool?" She finally said in confusion.

Pinkie Pie lowered her head slightly and gave an almost hurt expression. Rainbow Dash noticed this and knew that what she just said wasn't what Pinkie Pie was hoping or expecting. She took a moment to process all of this in her head.

"Huh, seems like we both got something important from one another," Rainbow Dash stated lowly but with a genuine smile.

Pinkie Pie raised her head up. "Huh?"

Rainbow Dash wrapped her arm around Pinkie. "I made you who you are now, it is hard to overcome something as big as that, but you bring out my fun and happy side. It is hard for somepony to do that," she then growled slightly to herself, knowing that she was totally losing her cool right now. "You make me happy, no matter what. You are so cool and fun to be around. You support me no matter what, and I love you for all that."

Pinkie Pie's eyes grew wide, "You love me?"

"Well I didn't exactly say...I-I..." Rainbow Dash got cut off when she felt Pinkie Pie's nose nuzzle hers.

"I love you too Dashie!" Pinkie Pie cheered while bouncing up to the oven.

Rainbow Dash stood there and smirked. Her face was flustered all over again, this time she noticed and tried to shake it off.

Pinkie Pie put an oven mitt in her mouth and carefully pulled the tray out of the oven.

"Oh yeah the cupcakes, I am actually starting to get pretty hungry," Rainbow Dash mentioned while she smelled the fresh cupcakes being taken out of the oven. "What kind are they?"

Pinkie Pie turned to Rainbow Dash and answered with a smile, "Rainbow!"

The End.

**Yeah yeah I know, that was pretty corny...**


End file.
